We Are
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the guys in different situations through the ups and downs of life. This is for the 31 Day Challenge from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum! (Contains some Slash!)
1. Clouds

**A/N: What's going on everyone?! So this is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/**

**This is a 31 Day Challenge (courtesy of TinyHandz), with a different theme each day!**

**This chapter contains slash, but not all of the chapters will have it. I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter just in case you're not into that :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Pairing: Kames (Kendall x James)**

* * *

**Clouds**

"Today has been absolutely perfect." I said, letting out a content sigh as James and I walked through the streets of L.A.

Gustavo had given us the week off so that we could rest up before we left for tour. James and I decided to take the opportunity to spend a little time together since we've been too busy to really do anything.

"Agreed. It's been a while since we've had any alone time." James said, a smile gracing his face as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we walked.

That was technically true. Sure, we've had time alone when we finished writing or recording for the album, or when we finished rehearsals for tour, but we were usually too tired after to do anything but cuddle and maybe watch a movie or something.

Which is why we planned on using the week to spend some time together since the tour was bound to cut into our time together.

"You know," I started while looking up at the sky. "to this day, I can't look at clouds without thinking of our first date a few months ago." I finished, a smile forming on my face as I heard James soft laugh.

"Part of me wishes that we could have had an actual proper date. But at the same time, I don't think I would change it." He said softly. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was replaying that day in his head, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"_This sucks." James muttered as we walked out of Rocque Records._

_It was our first date. Or at least, it was _supposed _to be, until Gustavo suddenly called us all in to finish recording vocals for our new single. _

"_It's not that bad." I said softly, even though deep down, I was irritated as well. _

"_I know that this bothers you too Ken." James said, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "We've barely had any time to spend together. And when we finally do get the chance, Gustavo just had to go and ruin it." He added with a pout, which I found absolutely adorable. _

_I know that he felt bad about us not having our date. We had been together about a month and it seemed like every time he planned something for our first date, something always got in the way._

"_Hey," I said gently, stopping to turn him to face me so that I could look in his eyes. "I know this isn't how we wanted today to go. But it's a beautiful night." I said noticing how nice it felt outside. "Besides, it's still kinda early. And we don't have to do anything fancy to have a great first date." I continued, returning the small smile that he was giving me. _

"_You're amazing, you know that?" He asked before pulling me in for a sweet, gentle kiss. _

"_Okay, I get it. I'm amazing, just stop flirting with me. Geeze. It's getting pathetic." I said jokingly, knowing that my words had the desired effect when the brunet let out a genuine laugh. _

"_Come on you dork. Maybe we'll just have a coffee date." He said, although the last part came out as more of a question, that breathtaking smile never leaving his face._

"_I'd love that." I said softly as we started heading for the Starbucks down the street._

_XxX_

"_You know what's crazy?" James asked suddenly._

"_What?" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee._

"_That it took me dating Jett to make you realize your feelings for me." He said with a teasing smile._

"_Ugh. I thought we weren't ever going to speak of that again." I groaned, knowing that I would probably never live that down._

"_Come on Ken, you know me better than that." He said, to which I just nodded, wanting to avoid any further embarrassment. _

_We fell into a comfortable silence as we sipped on our coffee. I glanced up at the sky, feeling a small smile tug at the corners of my lips._

"_Look." I said to James, gesturing up at the sky._

_I watched as he looked up, his jaw dropping in amazement._

"_Wow. It's…" He said, seemingly looking for a word to describe it._

"_Pretty amazing huh?" I asked before turning my attention back to the sky._

_The sun had set a couple hours ago, but the sky was lit up by both the stars and the full moon, giving view to a few clouds. The light seemed to give the clouds almost a glowing effect._

"_Yeah." He breathed out in response. "Hey, is it just me, or does that cloud look kinda like a dog?" He asked in amazement with a hint of confusion. _

"_Jay, don't be ridicu-" I started, stopping when I noticed the cloud he was talking about. "Huh… it really does look like a dog."_

"_I've always wanted a dog." He said absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the sky. _

"_I'm sure we can get one someday. I mean, we can't now because of how busy we are. But maybe somewhere down the road." I offered, feeling a little flutter in my chest when he looked at me with that dazzling smile and loving look in his eyes._

"_Hey, that one looks like a heart." I said before pointing to the heart shaped cloud, wanting to get his attention off me for a minute._

"_Maybe it's a sign." He said in response._

"_I thought you didn't believe in signs." _

"_I do when love is involved." He said so softly that I almost didn't hear him, but I did hear him, and I couldn't resist smiling as he reached over and laced his fingers with mine._

"It wasn't the most ideal first date…" I admitted, remembering how we spent most of the night just enjoying each other's company, sipping on coffee, and looking up at the clouds.

"No, but I have to admit, it was still pretty amazing." James said, giving me a gentle, loving squeeze.

"You're amazing." I said with a smile before leaning forward, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." He said gently,pulling me even closer to him.

"I love you too." I responded, shifting so that I could rest my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"You know, it's still early. You wanna head back to 2J and have a movie night?" James asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure, that sounds great."

As we started making our way back to the Palm Woods, I couldn't help but look up at the clouds as we walked.

I had no idea what the future held for us, but I was willing to just enjoy right now, and enjoy a perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I haven't written a one-shot in a little over a year, so my one-shot skills are a little rusty :P **

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts, and I hope that you check out my next one-shot which will be coming sometime tomorrow!**

**I'd also like to give a shout-out to TinyHandz for coming up with this amazing idea, as well as some other authors that are participating in this challenge:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR**

**AnonymousSkrtle**

**WOWcow**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Park

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I know that this is a day late but I kinda got really busy yesterday and didn't get to do much writing. So to catch up, I will be posting two chapters either tomorrow or the day after. I'm not sure which day it'll be, but you can expect a double update :)**

**I'd like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, BigTimeRush-BTR, TheeeAhni, and TinyHandz for reviewing last chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Park**

"'Los, I _really _don't feel like going to the park." I groaned as Carlos dragged me through the lobby.

"I know you don't Jamie, but you haven't left the apartment all week. You need to get out." He said, making me roll my eyes slightly.

I knew that I could easily make him let go of me, but I knew that he was only doing this because he cared, so I couldn't exactly be mad at him for that. Especially since I knew that there was someone else behind this, specifically, a blond. With that in mind, I let him drag me to the park.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked once Carlos and I reached the park, where Kendall and Logan were waiting for us with what look like a picnic.

"Look Jay, I know that you've been upset ever since Lucy left for tour, but you can't let that stop you from living your life." Kendall said gently, with both Carlos and Logan nodding in agreement.

"He's right. I know that it hurts, but it's not like you're ever going to see her again." Logan added.

"I know that. It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm just more upset at the fact that it took months for us to get together, and it only took seconds for us to be split apart." I said softly, knowing that it was probably a pretty stupid reason, but it was something that had been bothering me the entire week.

"Come here." Kendall said, opening his arms in invitation for a hug.

I let out a sigh before stepping forward, accepting the help and comfort that I had been neglecting for the past week.

"Do you remember when Jo left for New Zealand?" He asked quietly, but I'm sure it was still loud enough that Carlos and Logan could hear him.

I slowly nodded my head in response, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

"Well then I'm sure you remember how heartbroken I was when she left." He said, clearly trying to make light of the situation, but I could still detect the sadness in his voice.

"Ken-" I started, knowing how much the memory of Jo still affected him, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"My point is, I honestly didn't know how I was going to get through it. I didn't know if I would ever recover or if I would ever see or hear from her again. But I got through it, and it was because of you guys." He said, looking up at Carlos and Logan as well as he said those last words.

"You're a lot stronger than you think Jay. I know that you can get through these next three months." Logan added, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah. Besides, you'll have us!" Carlos said with a bright smile on his face, which I couldn't help but return.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I said, not bothering to fight the smile that was currently on my face.

"We know." They all said at the same time, goofy grins forming on their face when they realized what happened.

"I've gotta get new friends." I muttered.

"Hey! That's my line!" Logan said, giving me a look of mock anger.

"Okay, are we going to enjoy this awesome picnic I set up or not? Because I will enjoy it without you." Kendall said.

Carlos, Logan and I looked at each other before looking back at Kendall.

"No you won't." The three of us said before going to join Kendall on the blanket.

I was surrounded by three dorks, but these dorks were my brothers. And I knew that they were right, I would get through this and make it through these next three months.

* * *

**Done! Sorry about this being so short, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! :)**

**I've already started the next chapter so there _will _be another update tomorrow, two if I can finish chapter after next as well.**

**Until then, I'd really love to hear your thoughts! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Crush

**A/N: Hello agian everyone! I'm so sorry for the late updates, but work has kept me busy these past couple of days! Luckily, I have the next three days off so I'll have plenty of time to write! **

**I'd like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, BigTimeRush-BTR, TinyHandz, and TheeeAhni for reviewing last chapter!**

**So, do you all remember the comment James made about Kendall realizing his feelings for him because of Jett? Well this was inspired by that comment!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Pairings: JamesXJett , JamesXKendall**

* * *

**Crush**

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Logan asked gently as I watched James with Jett.

"It's not that easy Loges." I said in response, knowing that I should stop torturing myself and look away, I just couldn't help myself.

"Of course it is. Besides, we both know that Jett isn't who he really wants to be with." He said knowingly, causing me to let out a sigh.

James and Jett had been going out for about a month now. Needless to say that when they first told us, I was pissed. Jett and I had never gotten along, and I was positive that he would only end up hurting James. But to my complete surprise, the unexpected happened… Jett changed.

It was like James brought out the good in Jett, he's even been civil towards me. And as much as I wanted to hate the actor, I just couldn't. Not fully anyway. Honestly, the only reason that I couldn't stand him right now was because he was with James.

It wasn't that I didn't realize my feelings for James until he started going out with Jett, not exactly anyway. The truth was that, I've had feelings for the brunet for a while now, since before we even came to L.A. It took me a little over a year to push my feelings for James away, for me to get over him. Except, I didn't get over him.

I had only deluded myself into thinking I did. But seeing James with Jett… it just dragged up old feelings that I thought were long forgotten. And Logan, forever being the analytical one, seemed to believe that James felt the same way about me. That he was going out with Jett to try and get over me.

"I really think you should tell him. I mean, the worst thing that can happen is him saying no." He said before wincing and making a face, clearly realizing what he had just said. "Okay, that came out wrong."

"I know what you meant." I said softly, risking one last glance over at the couple.

XxX

"_I mean, the worst thing that can happen is him saying no." _

Logan's words kept replaying in my head. That was exactly what I was afraid of, rejection. I didn't want to tell James, just to have it blow up in my face and have it messing up our friendship.

But I also knew that he was right, I had to tell James how I felt, if only to get it off my chest. Who knows, he might surprise me. Besides, I'm always telling Logan to take risks, it's time for me to take my own advice. And I think now is the perfect time.

"Hey Jay." I said as the brunet walked into the apartment.

"Hey Ken. What's going on?" He asks as he goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Nothing much. My mom and Katie are out shopping and Logan and Carlitos are down by the pool, so I'm just kinda hanging out by myself." I explained.

"Oh… well I guess it's a good thing I'm here then huh?" He asked, a sext grin tugging at his lips as he walked over and took a seat next to me on the couch.

The two of us at there on the couch in silence for a while, just watching TV until I finally decided to make my move.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something for a minute?" I asked hesitantly, trying my best not to talk myself out of this.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, his expression turning serious as he turned towards me, giving me his undivided attention.

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure how to go about this…" I admitted, trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

"Just say it. You can tell me anything, you know that." He said gently.

"Okay…" I said, taking a breath in hopes to calm myself before going for it. "I haven't exactly been completely honest with you." I started, watching as his eyebrows shot up in interest.

"About…" He prodded.

"I hate seeing you with Jett." I blurted out, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop myself. I chanced a glance over at James, not really able to place his emotion.

"Kendall…" He sighed, a tell tell sign that I probably wouldn't like what he was getting ready to say. "I know that you and Jett have your issues, but he really is a great guy. I think that if you guys actually _talked _to one another, you might find some common ground." He said, and although I could tell there was truth behind his words, there was also something else that I couldn't quite place.

"It's not that I don't like Jett." I said, not missing the look on James' face. "Okay, I'll admit that Jett's not my _favorite _person, but there's more to it than that."

"What is it then?" He asked softly.

"I… I like you." I said quietly, but I could tell from the expression on his face that he heard me. "I've liked you for a while actually. Well, longer than a while." I continued before he could say anything.

"How long?" He asked.

He didn't sound angry or upset, so I used that to encourage myself to continue.

"Since before we came out here to L.A." I said, internally wincing at the incredulous look on his face. "It started out as just a little crush. I thought that it was something that would pass but it just… didn't. Then I tried forcing myself to push my feelings for you away. And it worked for a while, but-" I ranted, stopping when I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine.

It only took me a few seconds to realize that it was James, and another couple seconds for me to internally freak out because this was moment that I had been imaging for years now. Our lips moved in perfect sync together, and continued to do so until the need for air became too much.

As the two of us simultaneously pulled away, I couldn't miss the loving look in his eyes as he stared at me, trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." I breathed out.

"Yeah… it was just like I imagined it would be." He breathed out, his words making my eyes widen slightly. Although I shouldn't be so surprised that Logan was right, he was pretty much always right.

"What about Jett?" I asked, immediately regretting ruining the moment when I noticed the guilt that was now hidden behind his eyes.

"I… I don't know." He said honestly. "I really do care about him. But I… I was honestly just trying to get over you." He said, with me not missing that he just proved Logan right a second time.

"Hey, we'll figure this out. Okay?" I asked gently, watching as he nodded his head, a small smile forming on his face.

I didn't know what was going to happen between us, but James had feelings for me. I had feelings for him. And for the moment, it was enough for me.

* * *

**Done! I'm so mean for ending it there :P But this one-shot has actually inspired me and I'm thinking of possibly making a story based off of this chapter, even if only to expand on it and to show the aftermath. I just feel like there could have been more to this :)**

**Anyways, I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**There _will _be a double update later today (or tomorrow, depending on where you are) so be on the lookout for that!**

**(P.S. Sorry if there are any typos! I kinda had a short amount of time to work with)**

**Until next time! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Together

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Before we get started, I'd like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, swagUPwindowsDOWN, ms simmons, and TheeeAhni for reviewing last chapter! I was pretty nervous going into this, so your support really means a lot to me! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Together**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kendall as we stared at our other two friends sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"I don't know. But we have to think of something. And fast." He sighed before leaning onto the counter.

Carlos and Logan had been fighting for almost two weeks now. It all started when Carlos accidentally made Logan delete his research paper that he had been working on for months now, and things just went downhill from there.

At first we thought that Logan would eventually forgive Carlos, that he just needed time to cool off. He was just giving Carlos the silent treatment and we thought it wouldn't get any worse than that. But we were wrong. It only took a couple of days for Logan to start acting hostile towards Carlos and lashing out at him. It got so bad that one day, he actually ended up punching Carlos.

Ever since that incident, the two of them completely ignored each other, barely even speaking to me and Kendall. Gustavo got so annoyed at the pair that he gave us the week off, tasking Kendall and I with fixing their friendship or they were out of the band.

Kendall and I both knew that it was an empty threat, but we really did need to fix this for the sake of our friendship.

After staring at the pair for a few minutes, something suddenly clicked.

"I think I have an idea." I said, watching as Kendall gave me a hopeful, yet hesitant look.

"You do?"

"Yep. Come on." I said before heading towards the door. "Hey guys, Kendall and I are going to grab something to eat, you want anything?" I asked, only getting grunts in response.

"I'll take that as a no. Let's go Ken." I said, grabbing his wrist before heading out the door.

I waited until we were down by the pool before deeming it safe and letting go of Kendall's wrist.

"Okay, we're away from the apartment, so let's hear this plan of yours." Kendall said.

"Fine, but can we talk about it over burgers? Because I really am hungry." I said, blushing a little as my stomach let out a growl.

Kendall rolled his eyes before nodding his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

XxX

"Alright, you've got your burger, so talk." Kendall said sternly.

"Okay, Carlos and Logan are extremely pissed at each other right now." I started.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He muttered, making me roll my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish." I said, giving him a look before continuing. "But they've fought tons of times before. What's always caused them to make up?" I asked, hoping that he would get where I was going with this.

A look of confusion clouded his face before his eyes widened in realization.

"Jay, you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"I have my moments." I said with a shrug, not bothering to fight the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Seriously, I can't believe I didn't think of that." He said mostly to himself before leaning forward, a plan clearly forming in his head. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

XxX

"I can't believe you guys tricked us." Carlos said as we skated onto the ice.

"I can't believe I actually fell for it. I'm the smart one!" Logan responded.

"Could've fooled me." Carlos muttered.

"Okay!" Kendall exclaimed, cutting in before Logan had a chance to respond. "James and I figured it would help for you two to get your frustrations out the way we always do. With hockey!"

"Fine." Logan snapped, causing me to look over at Kendall in worry. As much as I trusted him, I couldn't help but be a little nervous about this plan.

I felt some of the nervousness fade away when Kendall gave me a reassuring smile before throwing his arm around Logan.

"Alright, it'll me and Loges and against you guys." Kendall said giving me one last look of reassurance before turning away and following Logan to take their places.

"You ready?" I asked Carlos as we got in position. He didn't say anything, opting to just nod his head in response.

"Okay, let's get this started in three… two… one!"

XxX

The game was almost over, and I knew that it was time for Kendall to commence the plan. Carlos and I were winning by two points, and Logan looked more determined than ever to win.

Kendall gave me a discrete nod as I prepared to strike the puck. I waited a few seconds before shooting it, smiling a little when he easily caught it before skating off. As suspected, Carlos took off after him.

I watched as Kendall looked back, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips when he noticed Carlos right behind him. I could also see the hint of guilt in his eyes for what he was about to do.

He led Carlos to the boards, waiting for the perfect opportunity before slamming him into the boards.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed as Carlos let out a cry of pain.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I asked after making my way over to him, quickly glancing up at Kendall.

I knew that he didn't slam him into the boards enough to do any major damage, I just hoped that this worked and that we didn't just hurt Carlos for nothing.

"I'm f-fine." Carlos stammered as he tried to get to his feet, but Logan quickly stopped him.

"Just… hold on a second. Okay? I want to make sure you're alright." He said.

Kendall and I watched as Logan checked over Carlos to make sure that he was alright. After a couple minutes, he let out a sigh of relief before standing up.

"You're alright. Your leg is going to hurt for the next couple days, but other than that you'll be fine."

After a few moments of silence, I decided to ask the question that I know was on Kendall's mind as well.

"So… does this mean you two are friends again?" I asked, ignoring Kendall as he jabbed me in the ribs.

I watched as the pair looked at each other, almost like they were pondering the question.

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, getting fed up with the situation. "We're supposed to be best friends! _Brothers_! Are you two really going to throw that all away over an accidentally deleted paper or a punch?" I asked incredulously.

"He's right you guys." Kendall chimed in. "We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to stick _together_! And we can't exactly do that if you two are fighting." He added.

I didn't miss how both Carlos and Logan's faces softened when they turned to each other.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said quietly, seemingly nervous to find out Logan's reaction.

"No… _I'm _sorry. I knew that you would never do something like that on purpose. I just… I got so _mad_." Logan explained getting ready to continue when Carlos suddenly stopped him.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks. I forgive you too." Logan replied, returning the smile in the process.

"Awww… now hug it out." I said, smiling when they both let out soft chuckles before pulling each other in for a hug.

"Mission accomplished." Kendall said as he and I fist bumped, accomplished looks plastered on our faces.

"Wait…" Logan said. "You guys _planned _this?" He asked, looking from me to Kendall.

I turned to the blond, who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Skate away?" I asked.

"Yup." He immediately replied before skating towards the exit, with me following right behind him.

"That's right, you guys better skate away! My leg hurts because of you guys!" Carlos called from not too far behind us, signaling that he was following.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Everything was how it was supposed to be, and our group was together again.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for all the time jumps :P**

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**And now... off to continue working on the next couple of chapters! :D**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Cat

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay, but my internet has been acting a little weird the past couple of days. And I noticed that the site had an issue or something :/**

**As usual, I'd like to give a huge thank you to ms simmons, TheeeAhni, and winterschild11 for reviewing last chapter!**

**I'm going to warn you now, I had a hard time with this chapter. I thought it would be pretty easy, but I kinda got stuck with this one. **

**I hope you all still enjoy though!**

* * *

**Cat**

I let out a groan as I woke up, feeling something tickling my nose.

I cracked my eyes open, expecting to find one of the guys with a feather or something messing with me, but my eyes widened when I noticed a tail.

I slowly lifted myself up so that I could get a better look at exactly what was on me.

"Ummm…" I said once I realized that it was a cat. "Hey kitty?" I tried while reaching forward and gently scratching behind the cat's ear.

The cat leaned into my touch, which I took as a good sign. I looked over to James' bed while the cat was distracted, finding that the brunet was still sleep.

"James." I whispered, mentally slapping myself as I remembered that he was a heavy sleeper. It was going to take a lot more than a whisper to get his attention. Luckily, I knew the perfect way to wake him up.

"James! Carlos is about to break your lucky comb!" I yelled softly so that I couldn't scare the cat. I didn't even bother to try fighting back the smile that tugged at my lips as he immediately shot up, eyes wide open.

"Carlos!" He called out, getting ready to get up when I suddenly stopped him.

"Jay, calm down. I just wanted to get your attention."

"I thought we talked about using my lucky comb against…" He trailed off, noticing that feline that was sitting on my chest. "What's with the cat?" He asked, confusion clouding his features.

"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea." I said, picking up the cat in my arms as I went to sit up.

I let out a soft sigh as I headed out into the living room with James following close behind me, not suprised to find Carlos searching the apartment.

"Looking for something?" I asked, watching as he stiffened slightly.

"No… I was just…" He said as he turned around, his eyes widening when he noticed the cat in my arms.

"I guess it decided that I was a good pillow. I woke up and it was laying on my chest. By the way, would you happen to know if it's a boy or a girl so I can stop calling it and 'it'?" I asked, ignoring the look James was currently giving me.

"It's a girl. At least, that's what Logan told me. And Logan's almost never wrong so…" Carlos replied sheepishly, looking more than a little nervous.

"Wait… Logan knows about this?" James asked, voicing my question.

At that exact moment, Logan came walking through the door.

"Hey Carlos, I got some cat food so maybe we can feed her before we take her to the animal shelter before Bitters or Kendall and James…" Logan started, stopping when he looked up and spotted James and I. "Oh…"

"Sneaking around? Helping Carlos hide a cat from Bitters? Wow… our little Logie's all grown up. We've taught him so well." James said, throwing on arm around my shoulder while using the other one to wipe away a fake tear.

"Whatever." Logan said in response, rolling his eyes as he made his way over to me to take the cat. "I just couldn't let Bitters put her out on the street when I knew we could get her to an animal shelter where she can be properly taken care of." He explained.

"Well, that's great and all… but how did you guys even find her?" I asked, watching as they shared a look before turning back to us.

"I found her wandering around down at the pool. I knew that if Bitters saw her he's probably put her out on the street. I brought her up to the apartment but you guys were sleep so I asked Logie for help." Carlos admitted, with Logan nodding to support his story.

"So… does this mean we're sneaking Lucy here out and to the animal shelter?" James asked as he leaned down to pet 'Lucy' with all three of us staring at him. "What?" He asked innocently when he noticed us.

"Lucy? Really Jay?" I asked.

"She will be mine!" He exclaimed , getting amused chuckles out of me as well as Carlos and Logan.

"So, have you guys thought of how we're sneaking her out of here?" I asked the pair.

"Well, we were kinda hoping that you might have something." Carlos said, giving me a sheepish smile.

I looked down at the cat, watching as she stared at me in interest, a plan forming in my head.

"Actually, I think I just might have something." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Done! I know, sucky place to end it. But like I said, I had a few difficulties with this chapter. I hope you all still managed to somewhat enjoy it though :)**

**By the way, I just re-read last chapter and noticed how many mistakes I had in it! I just went back and revised it though, so it's better now :P**

**I will be getting caught up on this challenge over the course of the next couple of days, I'm also hoping to update my other stories 'You're Not Alone' and 'Worlds Collide' sometime this weekend!**

**P.S. I know this is shameless self-promotion, but You're Not Alone has been nominated for Favorite Slash M-Rated Story and Worlds Collide has been nominated for Favorite Slash Romance Story over on BTR FF Awards page for the 2014 Big Time Rush Awards! It really means a lot to me and I'm honored to be nominated in categories with writers that I look up to. So if you could, it would really mean a lot to me if you all voted. The link to vote is on BTR FF Award's profile page if you would like to! :)**

**Anyway, sorry about that. Be on the lookout for another chapter or two tomorrow!**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed **


End file.
